


No Place Like Home

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Ficlet, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really is no place like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Place Like Home  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 134  
>  **Summary:** There really is no place like home.  
>  **A/N:** written for my table [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for [st_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

A gentle breeze swept through the trees as Captain James T. Kirk stared off into the distance. His mind lost in the memories the look of this planet evoked in him. From the pale blue sky with its fluffy white clouds to the green grass beneath his feet this place was the spitting image of Earth.

Laughter, warm and enticing captured his attention bringing his mind back to the present. A beautiful woman, her dark hair falling straight down her shoulders stood on the other side of the small stream, he wanted to reach out and touch her. But he couldn’t. No matter how enticing the planet or how tempting the women were it wasn’t his home. With a soft sigh of regret he turned from the beckoning sight and began to walk away.


End file.
